


The Longest Ride

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Chronicles of the Imaginarium Geographica - James A. Owen
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extension of the conversation mostly between Charles Williams and Laura Glue, en route from Oxford to London. Set during The Search for the Red Dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Longest Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueberryscowler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryscowler/gifts).



England, 1936  
En route from Oxford to London

The little girl was staring out the car window, amazed by the landscape. She’d never been to England before.  
“Hey, that cloud looks like a bear,” she said, and then started singing to herself. It was a short song about a warrior teddy bear.  
“I’m sorry, Laura,” started the man sitting next to her, Charles. “Could you please try to keep it down?”  
“It’s Laura Glue,” she insisted for the umpteenth time.  
“No, keep singing,” John said from the driver’s seat. “It’s a nice song.”  
Charles said, “Oh, don’t encourage her, John.”  
“Fix the little bear warrior…” Laura Glue sang.

Laura Glue shifted around in her seat, restless and uncomfortable.  
“I’m sorry, but… your foot is on ‘my side,’” Charles informed her.  
“No, it isn’t,” the girl said, quickly pulling it back closer to her. She tucked both feet up under herself.

“How long is it until we get there?” Laura Glue asked.  
“It’ll be a while,” John said.  
“Oh, lovely,” muttered Charles.

“Anyone up for a game of ‘I Spy?’” asked the girl.  
“Sure. Why not?” Charles replied, eager to distract the child.  
“I spy with my little eye…” started Laura Glue.

“We’re here,” John said finally.  
“Oh, thank God,” Charles muttered.  
“I heard that!” Laura Glue said, jumping out of the car, turning to Charles to stick her tongue out at the man.  
“Don’t do that, Laura Glue,” Jack said. “It’s not ladylike.”  
“But I’m not a lady,” Laura Glue responded.


End file.
